


Indirect Kiss

by TheLostLibran



Series: Flufftober 2020 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Multi, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostLibran/pseuds/TheLostLibran
Summary: Draco Malfoy cannot seem to get Harry Potter a gift. He also can't seem to give the cunning, conniving and the totally Slytherin Potter the gift he wants.Or so he thinks.Potter doesn't.That bastard!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini
Series: Flufftober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945984
Kudos: 22





	Indirect Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For Flufftober prompt- Indirect kiss

Potter and Ginevra celebrated an awkward birthday together at the Burrow on the eleventh of August.

'No,' Draco shook his head adamantly after the party. 'Not going to happen. I will not give that to you under any circumstances.' He had asked what gift Potter wanted because he had failed to buy a suitable present yet again.

'Anything?' Potter had asked, a wicked grin on his face, a subtle echo of a previous similar conversation striking Draco in waves.

'I'm quite rich, Potter,' Draco had scoffed. 'So, yes, anything.'

But Potter, in true Slytherin fashion, put in the most cunning request in the most non negotiable way at the most perfect moment. Draco was stuck but he was not going to show it.

'Don't even think of conning it out of me or worse, convincing me to do it. This is one thing you'll have to do without, Potter.'

Potter smiled in a way that meant he knew something that Draco did not. 'Okay,' he winked and walked away.

Draco was incensed. 'Potter! Come back over here! What was that about? What did that mean?'

\----------

Two days later, Draco realised exactly what he meant- that it was quite hard to not grant Potter's wish. If he was not so consumed with bitter disappointment towards himself (that he was nearly always helpless when it came to all things Potter) he would have deduced the reason behind why he faltered so often.

As things then stood, however, Draco could only fault Potter's deranged dog for his mistake.

_Sirius_ , like his namesake and his owner, was an absolute disaster. Draco would be lying if he said he never wanted to kick him out. 'Sirius! You blasted dog! Give me my papers back!' Draco yelled, chasing him. Sirius made short work of the stairs and disappeared to the third floor.

'I'm NOT going to feed you tomorrow when Potter's not home!' Draco knew it was ineffective. He suspected the dog even flicked his ears.

'FINE! Have them! I'll make another copy!'

'You,' Daphne pointed out when he passed by her in the hallway, 'are being irrational.' Draco paid her no heed, knowing the husky would follow him.

Sirius sat before Draco in his room, wagging his tail. Draco gave him a winning smirk and happily waved the new set of papers in the canine's face- a colossal mistake. Sirius leapt onto Draco, knocking him off his chair and grabbing the document from his hands.

Draco hunted it into their living room where Potter was reading a book. 'Sirius,' Draco growled. 'Give. Me. My. Papers.' Sirius stared unblinkingly up at Draco. 'I SAID GIVE THEM TO ME, IDIOT! Do you know what they mean? No, you don't. You're just dumb. Ha-'

'What?' Potter asked, then looking up, eyes curiously sparkling. Draco realised his mistake instantly.

'Hush it and give up,' he finished, extending his hand and making grabby motions. For some reason, Sirius looked forlorn as he dropped them near Draco's feet. Draco decided not to think too much about it.

\----------

The next time it happened, there was no real excuse but Draco found one anyway. It was of the pathetic variety but Draco didn't care.

It was a comparatively chilly morning, he said. He was mid sleep, his brain mushy, eyes foggy, mouth fuzzy and dry, he told himself. The light in their bedroom was low, he was three quarters underneath the covers, the visibility was low, he reasoned.

In reality, he clearly saw Potter standing before the window, hands in his pockets, deep in thought. He looked so endearing from behind that the words slipped out. 'Har-'

Potter whipped around at the speed of light, a twinkle in the corner of his green eyes.

'Hat? Is that a hat on your head?' Draco corrected himself in the nick of time. He felt Potter raising his brows.

'I didn't realise you needed glasses.'

Draco huffed and turned away from him, cursing himself until he fell asleep again.

'You're screwed.' Pansy shook her head and told him that day. Draco vehemently denied it. He had it all under control.

\----------

The third time it happened, it was because of Potter's stupid house elf. Draco and Kreacher were two hours into their staring competition and Blaise was lounging on one of the couches, holding the timer with one hand and biting into his apples with the other.

'I think you now hold the record for the longest stare held by a wizard against an elf,' Blaise said conversationally.

Draco snapped out of his ire induced glaring and stomped up to the elf's owner in the kitchen.

'HARRY!' He bellowed.

Potter whipped around, light spilling out of his beautiful eyes.

'-JAMES POTTER!' Draco continued, voice just this side of cracking. 'Your bloody elf answered my job applications for me and got me into the program taught by the person who hates me the most.'

Kreacher padded into the room, one bony finger pointing accusingly. 'House elves be trained in them things. House elves be knowing what is helping their masters.' He bowed to Harry and spoke in a much more obedient tone, 'Kreacher be taking over the dinner, Lord Potter.'

Potter looked from his elf to Draco and back again before shrugging out of his apron. He patted Draco's shoulder on his way out. 'Kreacher has your best interests at heart.'

Draco looked on flabbergasted before he went after him. 'The guy hates me. He'll never approve of my apprentice work. At this rate, I'll be stuck there forever. Potter!'

\----------

Two months of extremely careful pronunciation followed that slip up. Draco kept himself under "constant vigilance", so to speak. Then came the day things went tits up.

It was the last day of his unexpectedly peaceful apprenticeship and the day of his interview. Potter woke him up with open mouthed kisses and two mind numbing blow jobs. And when Draco remained immobilised from his orgasms, Potter took to sponging him down in the shower.

'Alright, here's your coat, and your bag. Oh wait, let me.' Potter leaned in close, smoothing down the folds of his rumpled collar. He went ahead and began licking and biting Draco's neck.

In his dazed state, Draco didn't know what words left his mouth. 'Ha-' He cut himself off mid whine and Potter sighed into his neck. 'Draco,' he whispered, resigned.

'Hachoo,' Draco fake sneezed and stepped out of their embrace. Seeing Potter's crestfallen face, and his loose, shower damp hair, Draco wanted to give up his game for the first time. He instead kissed Potter's cheek. 'I'll see you.'

\----------

That evening, Draco bounded into Grimmauld, oozing happiness. He impatiently ran from room to room, waving off Blaise, Daphne and Pansy when they tried to stop him, his feet light and his steps, dance like.

'Harry!' He exclaimed when he finally found him in the study. 'Harry!' He jumped onto him and straddled his waist. 'Can you believe I did it? I can't either! I thought he hated me and was going to detain me. I was so nervous during the interview, you have no idea.. '

Potter-Harry- smiled up at Draco, revelling in the wonder his boyfriend was. 'Draco,' he said softly, tucking Draco's hair behind his ear. Draco stopped and stared.

'Congratulations, love.' Harry pulled him down for a wet, toe curling, sappy kiss. Draco purred contended, tightening his arms around Harry. _His_ Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it was supposed to be an indirect kiss!


End file.
